moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Cotton
"Come to Daddy." - Frank Cotton, Hellraiser Frank Cotton is the main antagonist of Clive Barker's horror classic Hellraiser. A career criminal known for his lustful habits and decadent lifestyle, he was naturally drawn to the twisted allure of the Lament Configuration Box and would find himself dragged down into Hell by the Cenobites. Frank is portrayed by three different actors in Hellraiser. His original human form is played by Sean Chapman, his undead form by Oliver Smith, and then finally by Andrew J. Robinson after Frank kills his brother Larry and dons his skin. History Hellraiser Frank Cotton was a hedonistic criminal who enjoyed seeking out new forms of carnal pleasure. One day, he buys the Lament Configuration puzzle in Morocco, taking it back to his late mother's home in America. Frank solves the puzzle, but finds himself trapped in his own personal Hell as a result where he is ripped apart by the demons known as the Cenobites. An unknown time after Frank's death, his brother Larry moves back into the old family home along with his wife Julia and daughter Kirsty. While exploring the house, Larry accidentally cuts his hand on a protruding nail and bleeds all over the space where Frank had died. A short while later, Frank is resurrected, partially restored to flesh thanks to Larry's blood. He reveals himself to Julia (whom he once had a relationship with) and tells her what happened to him, explaining that the Cenobites will likely come after him when they find he has escaped from Hell. Frank persuades Julia to help him hide from his demonic pursuers and manipulates her into bringing men home so that he may consume their flesh in order to restore his rotten body. However, Frank later encounters his niece Kirsty and considers killing her for her flesh, but she manages to escape and takes the Lament Configuration with her. Kirsty later solves the puzzle and summons the Cenobites, informing them that Frank has escaped them and that she can lead them to him. When Kirsty returns home, she finds that Frank has killed her father and is now wearing his skin. Frank attacks Kirsty but accidentally stabs Julia with his switchblade, leaving her for dead. The wounded Julia drags herself back into her room and grasps the puzzle box, summoning the Cenobites who kill her before coming for Frank. Cornered by the Cenobites, Frank is seized by several chains that extend from out of nowhere, their hooks clawing into his flesh. After several seconds of screaming in agony, Frank lets out an evil chuckle before the chains rip his body apart. Hellbound: Hellraiser II Some time after the events of the first film, Kirsty has been institutionalized. One night, Frank appears before her completely skinless, pretending to be her father and leaving her a message written in his own blood asking for help. This makes her believe that her father is trapped in Hell and Kirsty goes in to save her father unbeknownst to her that she is really going after her twisted and insane uncle. When Kirsty enters Hell, she finds herself in Frank's personal Hell, a chamber filled with writhing female forms where Frank can never sate his lust. Attempting to rape Kirsty, Frank loses his human appearance. Kirsty causes him to catch on fire and Frank is finally defeated. Julia appears and, after Frank beckons her to him, she tears his heart out from his back and quoted what Frank said when he first betrayed her. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Hellraiser Category:Hellraiser (franchise) Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Death by Evisceration Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Undead Category:Hellbound: Hellraiser II Category:Violent Deaths